


Selfie from Teddy

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Cock Piercing, Dick Pics, Fanart, Genital Piercing, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: How Teddy reacted to James´ selfie...
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Selfie from Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of this work: [James Sirius Potter](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/26007442)


End file.
